


The Angel That Wants More

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Breakfast, Gen, Gender Neutral, OR IS IT, One Night Stand, castiel - Freeform, castiel and reader - Freeform, staying the night, sweet cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: You are cleaning you house and remember the man whos shirt you are wearing. It was a one night stand. He was a really nice guy but you haven't spoken since because he said something really weird. He said he was an angel? What kind of crazy talk is that?





	The Angel That Wants More

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first stories being gender neutral. I tried not to use any specific pronouns or anything gender specific (ie dress, heels). If I missed something please let me know in the comments below and if I write another story like this I will try my best to fix it. Thanks for all the love.

You were hanging around your apartment, cleaning up while listening to some old music. It was warm outside due to summer beginning to move in. You had on a large, stripped, oversized, button-up shirt on. When did you get this? Probably last week when you stayed with a guy. His name was… Castiel? Yeah, that’s it. He told you he was an angel or something like that. Ha-ha he was cute AND funny, that was nice. He told you he had never done this before and you assumed he meant picking up a date at the park. You guys hit it off and he quickly won you over. He took you out once more and afterwards, some less than holy things happened. You ended up falling asleep at his place which was odd of you to do but he was a nice guy. You awoke to the smell of breakfast and there was a cup of coffee by the bed. You rose and instead of putting on your figure hugging clothes, you wore his button up and a pair of basketball shorts you found folded up on the dresser. You emerged from the bedroom with you hot beverage and followed the sweet smell to the kitchen. You finally reached your destination and you saw Castiel by the stove in a grey shirt and sweat pants. You didn’t know what to do so you cleared your throat loudly. He jumped and turned quickly to look at you. You smiled softly, he was very handsome.

“Oh! You’re up! G-good morning,” he said with a nervous smile. He looked you up and down as if he were seeing you for the first time all over again. “I uh, see you found some clothes to your liking.” You nodded, he was muscular and fit so his shirts fir slightly larger on your slender body. He smiled before beckoning towards the table, “come eat breakfast” he said with gentle eyes as you joined him. He was such a gentleman, even pushing your seat in for you. He knew how to treat someone right, that was for sure. He sat across from you and you both ate slowly while a record played softly in the background. You talked about each other, your goals, your likes and dislikes, and everything in between but then he said something that startled you.   
“I’m sorry… what was that?” You asked, slightly taken aback.

“I am an angel. And last night, my new found emotions overwhelmed me and I did something I shouldn’t have. It was very impulsive and I’m sorry,” he looked at you with wide eyes. You chuckled, thinking he was joking. His face was stony. He meant wheat he had said.

“Oh… you are being serious,” you said quietly. You chewed on the inside of your cheek, this was awkward. He kept his eyes on you, never breaking contact. You tapped the table and looked down. “Okay, well, I had fun but maybe I should go, it’s getting close to noon.” You rose and Castiel mimicked the action. You looked up at his and saw the worry all over his face. “I hope you aren’t upset,” you said to Cas who looked slightly distraught. He shook his head. “Okay, I’ll go change.”

“NO… no please,” Castiel said, dropping his head. “Keep them, it’s fine. Just give them back to be later okay?” You weren’t too sure about it but you agreed. You walked back to the bedroom with heavy feet to gather all of your clothing from the previous night. You returned to the living room where he stood with a plastic bag to place you miscellaneous belongings into. You smiled then walked to the doorway and stood there quietly. You heard a horn honk and looked to see your Uber waiting.

“Thank you for the great night and the breakfast, it was amazing… really.” You said sincerely. Cas grabbed your hand gently and looked you in the eye with a stoic stare,

“Please return soon,” he said, a hint of pain in his voice. You nodded slowly and then he leaned in to give you a soft kiss on the cheek. It was so soft and graceful it felt like a butterfly had grazed your cheek with its wings. You smiled softly the left the house. He watched you leave, even giving you a small wave just before you were out of sight. You hadn’t talked to him since you told him you had arrived home safely. You would be lying if you said you didn’t miss him. He was an amazing guy and you had yet to meet someone nearly as interesting as him. You were pulled from your sea of drowning thoughts by a knock on your front door. Who could it be this late in the afternoon? It was almost 7:30PM. You opened the door just a crack and say the sparking blue eyes staring back at you. You closed the door quickly. This was crazy, you were just thinking about him. So odd. It’s like he heard your thoughts or something. “I mean I didn’t want to intrude but I heard my name,” a voice said into your ear. A chill ran down your spine then the slowly turned around. When you looked up, there he was in front of you with all his beauty.   
“HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?!” you screamed. Castiel merely chuckled then looked at you.

“I told you, I am an angel. I showed up because I did in fact hear my name running through that pretty head of yours,” he said, playing with your hair. He looked down at you then got even closer. Mere inches separated you at this point. You guys had slept together but something about this moment made you blush. “I haven’ been able to get you out of my head since the other day. I don’t care if it’s a sin… I want you again,” he said before kissing you deeply. You did miss him and it felt so right to be dragging your hands down his chest. It was going to be a great night you could feel it. The way he made your body tingle, maybe he really was an angel after all.


End file.
